


Enseignements

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cruelty, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sadism, Tentacle Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luppi a un bon potentiel de cruauté, mais Gin a encore des choses à lui apprendre sur comment traiter son pire ennemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enseignements

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 27

Cela ne fait que quelques jours que Rupi a remplacé Grimmjaw en tant que sixième Espada, et Gin doit admettre que pour une fois, Tôsen a eu une idée pas trop mauvaise. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre Grimmjaw, mais le voir ainsi, non seulement vaincu mais humilié, torturé, subissant les outrages les plus amusants par les tentacules de Trepadora, était un spectacle tout à fait appréciable. Aizen a bien vu à quel point Gin appréciait cette scène, et n'a pas eu un mot pour l'interrompre, malgré son désintérêt poli, malgré le dégoût de Tôsen - he, c'est lui qui était censé avoir quelque chose contre Grimmjaw, après tout ! certaines personnes ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent.

Mais malgré une bonne dose de cruauté et de perversité naturelles, le nouvel Espada a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, et Gin ne pense pas qu'il puisse exister meilleur professeur que lui-même, pour ce genre de choses. Pas de modestie mal placée. 

"Ton combat contre Grimmjaw était plutôt intéressant, je dois dire." lance-t-il à Rupi. "J'aime assez le pouvoir de ton zanpakuto." 

Il sent l'Arrankar, malgré un grand sourire d'autosatisfaction, se tendre déjà, s'énerver devant son ton négligent. Rupi invoque Trepadora, faisant onduler ses tentacules d'une façon après tout fort esthétique, tout autour de Gin, en apaprence pour répondre à son compliment. Le piège est grossier, mais par contre la voix est fort maîtrisée, tout à fait humble, avec juste un tout petit brin d'insolence qui pourrait laisser croire à une menace : "Voulez-vous que je l'utilise sur vous ?" 

Gin sait très bien qu'il ne peut déjà plus échapper à la prison de ses tentacules, et il n'essaie même pas. En quelques secondes, il est sur Rupi, le zanpakuto sur sa gorge, et l'écoute avaler sa salive. "Si vous le désirez, bien sûr..." dit l'Espada d'une voix molle, qui réussit presque à contenir sa rage. Comment les Arrankars réussissent-ils à avoir si peur d'Aizen et à négliger totalement leurs capacités de combat, à Tôsen et à lui ? Peut-être parce qu'ils n'éprouvent pas le besoin de faire de démonstration... 

"J'aime bien aussi ta personnalité." murmure Gin d'une voix traînante, la même qui est capable de le faire détester par environ n'importe qui.

"J'aime la façon dont tu te soumets. Oh, il y en a qui aiment ça, ou qui au moins reconnaissent la légitimité de la loi du plus fort ; mais toi tu détestes ça d'un bout à l'autre, et c'est tout à fait réjouissant." 

"Salaud..." laisse échapper l'Arrankar. Ce n'est pas bien. Comment peut-on avoir aussi peu de contrôle sur soi-même avec une lame sous sa gorge ? C'est bien un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant. Vraiment, il a de la chance que Gin l'apprécie. Mais il a encore bien des choses à apprendre. En particulier que même si on n'éprouve aucun respect, la lâcheté et la fourberie devraient suffire à rendre obéissant. 

De sa main libre, Gin ouvre les vêtements de Rupi, commence à caresser son trou de hollow d'une certaine façon qu'il connait bien, et le résultat est le même qu'avec tous ; la douleur, abominable, mêlée à l'envie d'en avoir plus. Rupi est tout à fait pitoyable, malgré un agréable reste d'arrogance, quand il s'exclame "Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?!" sur le ton de l'horreur pure. 

"Oh, bien sûr, vous ne vous rappelez plus." répond Gin avec un grand sourire. "C'est là qu'était votre coeur, vous savez. C'est sans doute le meilleur moyen de vous blesser, à vous hollows, l'endroit le plus sensible... avec votre orgueil, bien sûr." et ils savent très bien tous les deux que cet aspect-là n'est pas épargné non plus. Gin continue. "Mais parlons honnêtement. Utiliseras-tu encore ton zanpakuto pour moi, de la même façon que la dernière fois, sur ce cher ex-sixième Espada ?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?" Oh, vraiment, cette bravoure est si amusante. 

"Il y a deux raisons. La première est que tu en meurs d'envie, et que tu n'auras pas si souvent le droit d'agresser un autre Arrankar, même déchu." Rupi n'a pas l'air prêt à céder au pouvoir de l'injustice, aussi Gin lui fournit généreusement un autre argument, souriant toujours. "La seconde est que je te tuerai, si tu refuses. Je ne suis de ceux qui admirent et désirent le pouvoir au point de ne pas pouvoir le détruire. Si tu n'es pas à moi, tu n'es rien du tout." 

Rupi tremble de rage, de haine, alors qu'il acquiesce, d'un signe de la tête, parce que cette fois sa voix lui échappe. C'est bien, il est au moins capable de s'en rendre compte à l'avance. 

Gin se saisit d'un des tentacules de Trepadora, et Rupi se laisse faire. Il aurait pu esquiver, mais en pratique, il se serait très certainement retrouvé avec la gorge tranchée, et il est au moins capable de le comprendre. "Je me demande si ces choses sont capables de mouvements assez délicats pour donner du plaisir à quelqu'un." 

"Qui parle de plaisir ?" demande Rupi, encore tellement furieux que la surprise ne se voit même pas. 

Gin rit. "Vraiment, on dirait que malgré ta fierté mal placée, tu ne sais pas encore d'où peuvent venir les pires humiliations." Il lui mordille l'oreille, lui caresse le torse. "Range ton zanpakuto, pour l'instant, c'est un ordre. Si tu ne comprends pas à quel point le plaisir peut être horrible aux mains de quelqu'un que tu hais, il est temps que tu l'apprennes."

* * *

On dirait que Rupi a bien retenu la leçon, quand Gin le voit utiliser sa nouvelle science sur Grimmjaw. L'ancien numéro Six, à terre, paralysé par trois tentacules de Trepadora les autres caressant ou envahissant son corps, n'a jamais l'air plus haineux que quand son propre sperme se répand sur son ventre, quand une tentacule errant le force à le goûter, trop solide pour qu'il puisse le mordre. Jamais il n'a été plus délectable à regarder. 

Gin se demande si le zanpakuto de Rupi est sensible, d'une certaine façon. Probablement non, mais il n'est pas besoin de cela quand on profite de la haine, de la douleur, du mépris pour soi-même de son adversaire, et le sourire qu'arbore Rupi est un sourire de jouissance, très certainement le même que Shinsô lui transmet quand il transperce ses adversaires. 

Une fois Grimmjaw assommé par de trop nombreuses blessures, et peut-être bien par une tension trop grande, Gin applaudit, lentement, ironiquement, et cela a exactement l'effet escompté, à savoir rappeler à Rupi que son triomphe n'est plus sa propriété exclusive, maintenant, ni la fierté d'avoir humilié Grimmjaw ni aucune des victoires remportées sur lui, que Gin les lui a données et lui en reprend la moitié, maintenant, la moitié de l'excitation, la moitié du plaisir. 

"Je vous hais." siffle le sixième Espada. Sa petite bouche offensée est vraiment adorable, son ingratitude aussi. Connaîtrait-il seulement le dixième de ces joies s'il en était resté à son premier état de cruauté naïve ? 

"C'est tout l'intérêt." assure Gin, avant d'arracher les vêtements de Rupi. 

Ils sont alors trop excités tous les deux pour que n'importe quelle autre issue soit possible.


End file.
